My Son
by SeeStar
Summary: A bit of Lily's thoughts after Harry has a nightmare. Harry is about a year old. One shot.


**_Disclaimer- _**It all belongs to J. K. Rowling and her various minions. :p

**_A/N- _**Just a bit of a thing that was inspired by watching the movie-thing. :shrugs: Not too coherant, but I like it. :p

A soft whimpering pulled Lily Potter out of her semi-peaceful sleep. She groaned and glanced up at the clock on the wall above the bed she shared with her husband. 5:09. In the morning.

She was half-tempted to just pull the pillow over her head and try to go back to sleep, but the whimpering grew more insistent, tugging at her heart-strings as only a baby can. _Harry must be having a nightmare again_, she thought, pulling on a thin dressing gown. _Poor thing._

Padding down the hall, she pushed open Harry's door (which was never shut). Harry was standing up in his crib, crying and banging at the bars. He brightened at her appearance and held out his arms to be picked up. She obliged, cooing softly to her frightened baby. "What was it?" she whispered as she rocked him. "What happened?" She didn't really expect an answer. He was only just now starting to say real words.

She walked down to the kitchen, tripping over several of Harry's toys in the process. A mini broomstick, a teddy bear charmed to walk. Biting back an irritated curse, she picked up the toys and put them on the cabinet.

It had been only five days since Dumbledore had sent them into hiding. Five days of the worst anxiety a mother could feel.

Supposedly, they were safe. But Lily had a horrible feeling that nowhere was safe as long as that madman, Voldemort, walked free.

She set Harry up with a bowl of cereal and applesauce on the floor and watched him fall on the food. Chasing monsters was hard work, after all. Oh, Lily had nightmares, too. Red-eyed demons chased her in a world always filled with sinister green light. But her son would chase the monsters. He would drive them away, she was sure.

Lily brushed her son's mussed hair back into place… or, as in place as a Potter's hair was ever going to get.

_My eyes, James' smile, James hair—isn't _that _going to be fun…_she thought, smiling wryly. James hated his hair with a fiery passion and she was often called to fix it when a charm meant to fix it had backfired. Hopefully, he had inherited good sense from _her_ side of the family, or there was going to be hell to pay…

Harry grabbed a handful of her hair and started mixing it in with his applesauce, babbling happily. She pulled it away and he started wailing. "Come on, Harry, ouch!" she scolded. "You're hurting mommy."

She finally got it away and twisted her hair behind her back, out of reach of the clutching child.

Harry obviously wasn't going to eat anymore. He was such a good-natured baby, but taking things away from him always conjured a fit… James was no help. He let Harry play with his _wand_! Lily decided that it would be better to stay down here and wait until he'd calmed before taking him back to bed.

She deposited him on a blanket spread on the floor rather than the couch, and set up a few restricting wards in case she fell asleep.

Harry had gotten over not being allowed to eat his mother's hair and was starting to look slightly drowsy.

But it would happen again, tomorrow night, and perhaps the next and the next. Her child was suffering and she didn't know why. Well, she had an idea. She knew her baby was special. All mothers thought that, but she _knew_. She could feel the power in him as clearly as she could hear him cry.

One of the reasons they had gone into hiding was because of the possibility that Harry could be the only person that could defeat Voldemort. James suspected that it was Harry, not the Longbottom's little son, as she did, but it was an unspoken agreement between them not to speak of it. Neither could face the fact that their son might have to be the savior of everything they held dear.

The thought made her clutch him tighter and curl around him on the blanket. "I'll always be there," she murmured in his ear. "I'll always protect you. No matter what."

And she would. Prophesy or no prophesy. He would never be alone.


End file.
